


Ghost Pals

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ghosts, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mild Language, No Plot/Plotless, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Phil Watson is a dad, Platonic Soulmates, Sad and Happy, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy comes home to some sort of ghost messing with his PC, like a literal ghost sitting at his desk and messing with his things... Tommy thinks he might be going crazy, so do his brothers and possibly his dad.***Or, Toby is a ghost and appears in Tommy's room one night.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 385





	Ghost Pals

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no extreme angst, violence, or any death. Just be aware of the fact that Tubbo/Toby is dead in this story, and there will be talk of death. That's all, I hope you enjoy!

Tommy has had a rather good day, he'd gotten on with his work and such in school without much issue, things had gone fast and gone by smoothly. The blond couldn't be in a better mood, practically beaming as his brother picked him up, he couldn't wait to get home and play on his computer since he didn't really have any homework due in soon so he had a lot of time to chillax and play games with his friends. The first thing Tommy did when he got home was obviously, get something to eat, he settled on a slice of toast and some juice. It was simple and he just wanted to get some fuel in his stomach as they usually have dinner rather late. Once he was done he ventured up to his room, a wide grin on his face before he noticed there was something at his desk.

That _something_ was messing around with the things on his desk, he stood there in shock, the _thing_ looked like a young boy around his age but looked slightly transparent in a way so Tommy knew for a fact he wasn't a person... The short... boy? looked at Tommy, his intrigued look melting away as they locked eyes. The boy waved his arms about before gasping as Tommy's eyes followed him.

"Wait! You can see me?!" The thing (person?) asked, seemingly a little panicked.

"Yes?! What the fuck are you and why are you in my room?!" Tommy yelled, quieting as the thing started shushing him.

"I'm a ghost- Uh you're not supposed to be able to see me- That's weird... but you need to be quiet because nobody else can see me." The thing tried to explain to Tommy.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me-- Who are you?" Tommy asked, considerably more quiet than before....

"I'm Toby!" The ghost boy grinned, holding out his hand to shake before laughing nervously. "Oops I forgot we can't really touch."

"Well I'm Tommy- What're you doing here?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Oh this used to be my house, and I died here so I can't really leave... You guys aren't supposed to see me though." Toby shrugged, still having a bright grin on his face despite what he'd said. "I'm kinda glad, because messing with your stuff was getting really old quick."

"Wait the stuff that's been going missing in my room- Was that you?" Tommy questioned, he loses things all the time and maybe he can finally say it isn't his things went missing... There's a ghost boy living in his room- Wait then he'd sound crazy... nevermind.

Toby giggled a little, nodding. "Yep! It's funny to see you running around looking for stuff." He admitted.

"For fuck sake- I can't even use you as an excuse either 'cause people will think I'm crazy or something!" Tommy complained.

"Tommy? Who you talking to up there?!" Tommy heard his father call out.

"Nobody dad! Go back to cooking or whatever!" Tommy shouted back, glaring at Toby slightly.

Toby smiled. "Shhh Tommy, don't want father dearest hearing you~" The apparition teased, clearing having a bit of fun.

"If you weren't a ghost... I would've beaten you up by now." Tommy grumbled.

"Oh really? Love to see you try Tommy." Toby giggled. "Anywayys- Why do you have so many tabs open about women?" Toby asked, clicking at the mouse to pull up various tabs about _women_.

"Hey! Get off that!" Tommy said quickly, rushing over to take over the mouse, feeling a chilling sensation as their hands brushed. Tommy clearly not bothered as he closed google, Toby on the other hand quickly pulling his hand away.

 _"That's not supposed to happen.."_ Toby mused, poking Tommy's hand.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Could you stop that? You're fucking freezing dude." Tommy hummed. "Now off my chair, I'm sitting there."

Toby nodded after a moment, gliding off the chair and letting Tommy sit down, instead deciding to just hover over the back of his chair and look over his shoulder. "That was weird, I'm not supposed to be able to touch people y'know."

"So?" Tommy asked, leaning back to look up at Toby. "What about it?"

"I touched you Tommy, that's not supposed to happen." Toby explained, slightly confused about it himself. "It's weird!"

"Maybe things change?" Tommy shrugged, he didn't really care in all honesty.

Toby hummed. "Maybe..."


End file.
